


Anchored (Darkiplier/Antisepticeye x Reader AU)

by miss_bia



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Cheating, Embarrassing Situations, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Idk how to tag things, Non-Sexy Hair Pulling, One slap, Reader feels stuck as fuck, Reader is honestly kind of a piece of shit sorry, Smut (eventually), Swearing, Unhealthy Relationships, demon shit i made up, fighting between spouses, objectifying, trigger warning, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_bia/pseuds/miss_bia
Summary: A wedding ring, an anchor. You don't know the difference anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever posted on here so I made sure it was something I would be at least a little proud of. Hope you enjoy!

You and Dark have a very peculiar relationship. After he had promptly taken over your former boyfriend, Mark’s, body he became infatuated with you and forced you to marry him. This was very odd to you because despite the fact that he never expressed any affection or attraction (beyond staring at you for incredibly extended periods of time), he insisted upon it.

Before this, though, he had submitted you to being his slave. You waited upon him and wore an embarrassingly revealing maid outfit around the mansion that Mark had once shared with Damien. You never objected to any of this because, quite frankly, you enjoyed everything about him. You weren’t sure why or how you’d managed to fall in love with the sadistic demon, but you figured that’s just how things work sometimes.

And, of course, Dark bathed in your affection. You suppose he enjoyed the way you would walk around the house, calling him pet names and tending to his every need. Eventually he found out that you started to think you couldn’t live without him, and he spent every penny he could on the largest and most beautiful wedding ring he could find. Once again, he had wooed you.

In the back of your mind a little voice told you that he was only doing this for his own gain and that he didn’t truly want you but when he threw a gigantic, extravagant wedding and spent a three week honeymoon on a remote island with you, these thoughts quickly subsided.

When you returned he had allowed you to dress in things other than the maid outfit that now sits untouched in the back of your gigantic closet. Him and his money had spent even more time buying beautiful and expensive clothing to the point where you spent almost an hour every morning picking out something to wear.

Satin and silk is what he had found you preferred and bought you very extravagant dresses and robes with unique flourishes adorning every piece. The one thing, though, that you couldn’t stand was that the only shoes he ever bought you were high heels that hurt your feet. But, you couldn’t complain. He treated you like royalty. To an extent, anyways.

Dark, being old-fashioned, had you do the exact same thing before you had gotten married. He had a chef and servants, but still made you do tasks that weren’t necessary for you.

You brought him his mail, brought him his food, helped him get dressed, rubbed his feet when he was stressed, made his tea, dusted in his office, read to him in the evening, brought him his pyjamas for bed, and you were always the one who turned off the lights so you two could go to bed.

He didn’t treat you badly in anyway obviously. He had provided an art studio for you and let you paint him every so often instead of forcing Tyler, your butler, to pose for you. Anytime one of the servants or anyone else he had dealt with treated you badly he promptly told them off and threatened them severely.

During his partnership with Anti, Anti had attempted to seduce you into running away with him with whispered promises of being kept away from Dark and enough sexual affection to surpass anything your husband had ever done to please you. You were almost tempted to submit to him, but after a few days of this Dark had realized what was going on between the two of you and quickly forbade Anti from ever stepping foot in the house again, thus causing their intense rivalry and hatred towards each other.

After that Dark was even more cold towards you than before, with the exception of random bursts of passion thrown at you in the bedroom. 

One night while you were reading to him in his office he had shown you a part of himself that he never revealed to you or anyone you had known before; weakness. He broke down and pleaded for a way to keep your affection to him and only him. The thing that surprised you the most was that he had gotten down on his knees in front of you and kissed your hands over and over until you found yourself spilling your feelings out to him. 

That night he made love to you in a way that almost made you believe he did love you. He treated you very similarly as he did before, but was significantly sweeter towards you. In the moments you were alone together, he showed you the soft parts of himself. 

But you knew this new treatment was likely just to please you, as when demons married human women it was because they were significantly more attractive than female demons and were essentially trophy wives; spoiled and looked at. You attended parties with Dark where you were attached to his arm the whole time as he conversed with the other highly respected demons in his line of work.

The only thing you were good for at those sorts of events were to serve as eye candy. It was almost a competition between the men for who had the most attractive human. They always commented degrading things towards you, but you just had to grin and bear it.

Dark was always good in the way that if it got too much, he would intervene and scold the other demon. In his eyes, the only person that was allowed to objectify you was him. 

Which you were completely fine with since he always reminded you that he owned you whenever you got home or the guests left. You were in no way complaining about the divine treatment he gave you whenever he thought you might ever sway away from him into another person’s touch.

Despite sometimes dreaming about it when you two were in a rough patch, you would never do such a thing to him. You never could leave him, even if you wanted to. Mostly because you know, somewhere in him, Mark was there. That’s what kept you here.

And here you were, reading from an anthology of Edgar Allan Poe’s work with Dark’s arm wrapped around you. Poe was a personal favorite of the both of you, and you had opted to read “Masque of the Red Death.” You preferred mysteries, but Dark liked horror and you wanted to please him. Dark’s fingers were playing with the ends of your hair as you spoke the words aloud with as much vigor as you could. 

As you spoke the last word of the story you replaced the bookmark between the pages and closed the book, examining the cover once again. The book featured a raven on the cover, which was an obvious reference to one of Poe’s most famous poems, “The Raven.”

There was a small moment of silence between the two of you until he broke it by saying, “There’s another event tomorrow at the residence of Botis. I trust you’ll be wearing your new dress?” He looked down at you as his hands stopped moving and you nodded.

“Of course, dear. It’s very beautiful, I would be a fool not to show it off.” You could see him smirk out of the corner of your eye, and you set the book down on the coffee table in front of you so you could grab his hand and rub the back of it with your thumb. When you did this you could feel him relax, and therefore you did as well.

“Anti is going to be present.” He had said it and you knew he could feel you tense up as the weight of the words pressed down on you. He watched as your breathing quickened and the finger on his hand ceased to move. You pressed your lips together.

You took in a breath before you spoke, “Then I’ll try my best to avoid him.” Though you weren’t looking at him, you knew he rolled his eyes. “I don’t think you realize my devotion to you. The idea of leaving might be enticing to someone more adventurous or foolish than I, but I have everything I need right here. With you.” You attempted to resume rubbing the back of his hand to try and relax him, but he snatched it from your grasp and promptly stood up. 

“I’ll be up late in my office. Don’t bother me.” With that he left, and the last thing you saw before he disappeared into another part of the mansion was the ‘swish’ of his tailcoat. 

After about an hour more of lounging and having small talk with the various servants that passed through the room to clean different parts, you headed to the shared bedroom of you and Dark. You knew he wouldn’t be inside, but you still felt a sinking feeling of disappointment when he wasn’t there.

You set out his pyjamas and placed them on the trunk at the foot of your bed and put out all but one of the lamps in the room after getting yourself ready for bed. Climbing under the sheets, you felt an indescribable feeling of loneliness as you fell asleep to the rhythm of your own breathing with a large lack of Dark’s warmth near you.


	2. Chapter 2

You awoke the next morning, reaching blindly behind you in search of your husband’s warmth. But it wasn’t there. You opened your eyes and turned to find that his side of the bed had been completely untouched, as well as the pyjamas you’d set out for him. You let out a quiet sigh and threw the blankets off of you.

Throwing on a silky robe off of the chair in front of your vanity table and stepping into a pair of slippers, you stepped outside into the hallway and walked in the direction of Dark’s office. You walked past a few of your servants, who stopped to bow and say good morning before continuing to whatever they were doing.

When you reached the door you found that it was closed and Tyler was about to knock on his door until he heard your footsteps and looked towards you. You blinked slowly and noticed the tray in his hands. On it were things you doubted Dark would be very happy to have someone else bringing them to him. A pot of tea, teacups, sugar, a few envelopes, today’s newspaper, and a small plate of eggs and bacon.

“Ah, Ms. Y/N! Finally awake, I see. I’ll let you take care of these, then.” Tyler promptly handed you the tray with a charming smile, and headed off into another part of the house. You walked to the door and knocked a few times before letting yourself in, finding your husband asleep in his desk chair. You blinked hard. 

Did he really sleep in here last night?

His tie and and jacket were discarded on the lounge chair in front of the fireplace and the first few buttons of his shirt were undone. You took a few hesitant steps towards his desk, which didn’t have anything important on it but a few letters that he’d already opened the previous morning. You placed the tray down and walked around the desk to his chair, where you found that he’d taken off his pants.

You stifled a giggle and lifted a hand to him, stroking his hair before tentatively placing your hand on his shoulder to shake him gently. He stirred a little and you placed your hand on his cheek, feeling him relax into your touch. He opened his eyes, the dark brown orbs gazing tiredly into your face.

“You didn’t come to bed last night,” you said, frowning slightly. 

“I know.”

The words stung. You couldn’t tell whether it was from the harsh tone he’d said it in or the fact that he was clearly aware that you’d slept alone and didn’t care, but it made your heart ache and your fingers twitch slightly. 

You dropped your hand from his face and turned away from him, looking down at the floor. “What… What time is the event today?” You had asked the question mostly to avoid the fact that he was apparently upset with you. 

“It starts at 4:30, but I expect for you to be ready by 4 o’clock.” His response was sharp. You turned back to him as he grabbed the pile of letters off of the tray. You sat on the chair across from him and poured tea for the both of you, putting a spoonful of sugar in his and two in yours. Creatures of habit.

As you stirred he set a letter on your side of the desk and waited for you to finish so he could take a sip. You looked down at it, surprised to see that it was for you. You almost never got mail, since you had become secluded since your devotion to Dark. He never said that you had to cut ties with your friends and family yet you knew it would complicate things, and you weren’t necessarily close with anyone but Mark anyway.

You opened it, finding it from the very person that had caused so much conflict between you and your husband. Anti. 

You contemplated folding it back up and putting it in the shredder, but something compelled you to read it. 

“Dear Y/N,

I’ve become aware that you will be attending Botis’ party tonight. When you get the chance, go to the guest bedroom on the west most side of the house. Come up with an excuse, you’ll be gone for a while. Wear something nice. I’ll be waiting for you.

-Anti.”

It had been scrawled in messy handwriting on a piece of canary yellow paper, torn from a legal pad. It seemed as though he’d been in a hurry when he wrote it. 

Anti didn’t enjoy his material items to be as classy or elegant as Dark did. He typically wore extremely casual clothes (like ripped jeans and a t-shirt), with the exception of when he was at special events which was when he opted for a suit. Though, when he wore suits he loosened the tie and had the first button undone. 

You’d also been to his penthouse before. It was very modern and his lifestyle was very technology-oriented. Among other demons, you’d heard him called ‘Glitch Bitch’ which was a reference to how he enjoyed hacking into technology and scaring the shit out of people.

Demons were able to manifest in certain things, and Anti’s happened to be technology. This was another one of the reasons Dark kept things so old-fashioned. If he had computers lying around, Anti could clearly enter the house and leave without a trace.

You blinked at the letter a few times before folding it up and placing it in the pocket of your robe. You looked at the grandfather clock next to the fireplace, and saw that it was 11 am. You’d slept in longer than you usually did. You picked up your cup and took a sip of the steaming liquid as you grabbed the newspaper and began reading over it. Nothing interesting. You opened it up to the crossword puzzle, and began.

This was how pretty much everyday went, except you read the cartoons on sundays.

As the day went on, you became more and more curious about Anti. What exactly he wanted, why he hadn’t just found you at the party and snatched you up. 

As you were getting ready, your thoughts wandered back to the letter. You knew that Dark would be upset with you if he knew you were planning to meet up with Anti but... he was a demon, not a mind-reader. At least, that's what you told yourself.

When you were finished getting ready, you looked at yourself in the mirror. You had put on makeup, jewelry, and were clad in the new dress Dark had gotten you. Red silk with gold embellishments. It ended just above the knee with a slit running up the length of your left leg and hugged every curve in your body, also showing a lot of cleavage. It had long sleeves (which you were thankful for considering the cold weather) and you had decided upon a pair of classy red pumps. Red was Dark’s favorite color on you.

You walked to the foyer to find Dark, where he was waiting for you. As he held out his arm for you, he looked you up and down and commented, “You look stunning, darling.” His buttery voice invaded your senses and almost caused you to swoon, interlocking your arm with his to keep your balance as you thanked him.

You closed your eyes and anticipated the strange feeling you knew was about to occur. Dark always traveled by teleportation. It was common for a demon and had no effect on them, but the process had a very odd effect on humans. It left you tired and dizzy, but the feeling always vanished upon arriving at your destination. And, the moments in between leaving and arriving were filled with an odd sense of darkness and cold. You always closed your eyes during this part, because it made you feel claustrophobic.

As soon as you could feel the coldness stop, you opened your eyes to find yourself standing arm in arm with your husband on the front step of a large mansion. Other couples and singles were also arriving, along with the odd group of three (but you didn’t judge).

And so it begins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of mess whoopsieeeeee
> 
> I hope that those who celebrate it have a nice Christmas, and everyone else just has a nice day!

As the feeling of dizziness started to drift away from you, Dark escorted you inside while making sure you were level-headed. The last thing he wanted was for his wife to fall over and hurt herself.

You walked around with your arm in your husband’s, hardly listening as he conversed with the other demons at the event. The only thing you were able to focus on was the head of green hair weaving its way through the crowd, seemingly edging closer to you but you were unsure of the direction it was going in. You knew it was Anti; he was the only one that had bright ass colored hair.

Once his face was finally visible through the thick mass of people you saw him drop one of his eyelids down into a wink before heading off in different direction. You shifted your weight from one foot to another and focused your attention back on your husband, who was still talking to a group of others within his profession. 

‘The guest bedroom in the west most side of the house.’

You waited until twenty minutes passed and excused yourself, saying that you needed to use ‘the ladies’ room.’ Dark nodded, letting go of you.

You quickly walked in a different direction until you found yourself alone, trying to figure out which way was west. Once you finally realized where you had to go, you quickly walked there. As you made your way to room you had been instructed to go to, your mind started racing with thoughts about what would happen.

Anti was leading you to a bedroom, so he could easily be trying to get into your pants. Er, panties in this case. He also told you to wear something nice, so you knew he was going to comment on your outfit.

Once you arrived in the guest room at the very end of the hallway, you opened the door to find Anti waiting for you. He was sitting on the bed, looking down at his hands. He looked up when he heard the door, and his expression quickly turned from bored to glee. He stood up, gazing at you with an expression you couldn’t quite read.

“I was starting to get worried that you weren’t going to come.” You blinked at him and shook your head.

“I almost didn't. What do you want?” Your voice remained emotionless, as you didn’t want to give him any reason to believe that you wanted to be there.

He pursed his lips. “Now, don’t be like that. We both know that you want me.”

You rolled your eyes, though you could tell you were blushing. He wasn’t completely wrong, but you were still devoted to Dark. Until the end. “How do you figure?”

“You wore something nice for me.”

“I’m wearing the dress Dark just bought for me, thank you very much. I was going to wear something nice regardless of your letter. Unlike you,” you paused to look him up and down. You noticed that he was not wearing a suit but rather a pair of black skinny jeans with a tucked-in dress shirt and a plain black tie, all under a black blazer. You continued, “I have to look good for these events. Imagine how low the others would see my husband as if his wife decided to wear casual clothing.”

He simply shrugged in response. He took a few steps towards you until he was not even a foot away, making you feel small despite the fact that he wasn’t even that much taller than you. Sheer demon intimidation, you figured.

“Your husband. Tell me, why did you marry that miserable piece of work?” Your upper lip twitched at the man’s words. 

“It isn’t like I had a choice. You think I wanted to be married to a demon? I wanted to be married to the man that he once was.” Even you could hear longing in your own voice. “But now, I don’t care. I love him.”

He scoffed in response. “Clearly not enough. You met up with the man he forbade from seeing you because of the affair you had.” He was right. The danger of the whole situation, seeing him, wondering what he was going to do, going behind your husband’s back… It was tugging you towards Anti by your heartstrings, whether you liked it or not.

There was a moment of silence until you broke it with your own voice, “I guess I’ll ask again. What do you want?”

His response was quick, almost immediate. “You.”

You blinked in surprise, taking a step back from the demon in front of you. “Excuse me?”

“What did you expect? That I wanted to have a little chat over tea?” He stepped towards, placing one hand on your waist and the other on your neck. “C’mon, doll.” He placed his mouth next to your ear, and his breath tickled you as he whispered, “You know me.” You shivered, and you put your hands on his chest. You didn’t know why.

You breathed heavily. “I do know you.” You stopped speaking as he slid a hand down to your thigh, riding the skirt up and pressing two fingers against you through your already soaked panties. Letting out a sigh of arousal, you started again, “So I’m surprised why exactly you haven’t already bent me over and had your way with me.”

He chuckled deeply, stepping forward to make you step backward until there was something behind you. He pressed his lips to yours in sloppy, tongue-filled kiss and lifted you on top of what seemed to be a dresser.

A few moments after he pulled away, leaving you breathless and wanting more. He ran his hands over your body, looking you up and down with a lust filled expression. “You forget why I’m so fixated on you.” He slipped his hands under the skirt of you dress again, riding it up to your waist and pulling down your panties. Your hands automatically went to grip the edge of the dresser.

He kneeled down and you could feel his hot breath on your womanhood, one of his fingers sliding into you. “Please remind me.” You closed your eyes as he added a second, throwing your head back and groaning when his lips closed around your clit. He sucked particularly hard and a moan involuntarily slipped past your lips, another coming out when he curled his fingers upwards towards your g-spot.

“Oh, you poor thing. So touch-starved.” The vibrations that emitted as he spoke were very pleasurable towards your clit, that had been so ignored by your dear husband. “My fixation is on your attitude. Most humans would have bent themselves over and waited for me to indulge myself. You… You’re different.” You looked down at him and his electric blue eyes met yours.

You bit your lip from the pleasure but your expression also softened. Sentiment… Not something you would have ever expected from him. You removed your hands from the grip it had on the dresser, placing one on the top of his head to tangle in his hair and the other on his shoulder. It was undeniable that you were melting under his touch and the fact that it seemed like he had a crush on you made it all the more sweet.

But then, suddenly, you thought of your husband. 

How that one night, almost two years ago now, he had gotten down on his knees in a similar position to how Anti was now and cried for you. He’d cried for… you. How after all this time he was still trying his best to please you, but still upset over the fact that that it had even happened. Maybe he didn’t love you as much as he could, or didn’t give you the affection that you longed for but… He was a heartless demon. And still, he was trying.

Suddenly you pushed Anti away, mumbling that you couldn’t do this and that you don’t know why you even came in the first place. You stood up off the piece of furniture you’d been sitting on and straightened out your dress as Anti stumbled back in shock. You raced out of the room, but shortly after you’d realized you’d left your panties on the floor. 

You decided it wasn’t worth it to go back in there and quickly found your way back to your husband’s side, attaching yourself to his arm like a leech while mumbling something about getting lost.

You couldn’t help the guilt that panged in your chest with every heartbeat. You had enjoyed it. You had actively sought out the man that your husband had so despised because of the affair that you’d had, and didn’t even bother to push away the purely lust-driven attention that Anti had thrown at you.

Sure, he had said he liked you because of your attitude but he had still implied that he only liked it because he had to fight for a nut. He enjoyed the struggle. That was the only reason why.

If you hadn’t been in public, you would’ve cried. But you had your husband’s reputation sitting on your shoulders, so you sucked it up and rubbed your eye slightly to pass it off as getting something caught on your eyelash. You stood next to your husband in silence, waiting for the night to be over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, but I wanted to get something else out today.

For almost the entire rest of the night, time didn’t feel like it could go any slower. The only thing that remedied this fact was the wine glasses Botis’ servants had been pushing into your hands, filled with different types of luxurious wine. After five you had been very dizzy and almost unable to keep yourself together, but your husband decided to discreetly sit the both of you down on a sofa.

Because of this you had barely even noticed the green-haired man suddenly appear in front of the two of you. 

“What the hell do you want, you little brat?” your husband asked as Anti smiled at him and lodged himself in between you and Dark.

“Just to return something,” Anti said, smirking and pulling a piece of cloth out of his pocket. In your drunken haziness, you couldn’t even remember what it was. “I believe these belong to you, ma’am,” Anti stated, pushing it into your hands.

You looked down, and realized exactly what it was upon looking closely at it. It was your panties. In all their glory, the proud red and black lace with a little bow on the waistband. You could feel your face heat up, and a few of the people around you gasped upon realizing what the demon had just handed you.

There goes your husband’s reputation.

Sure, some demons had agreements where one could fuck the other’s wife but everyone in the community had known that Dark and Anti had grudges against each other because of you, and this clearly wasn’t one of the cases where it was known.

Dark stood up, pushing off the arm that Anti had around him. He looked down at your lap, where your hands were holding the cloth, and scowled. He turned to Anti, who was smiling proudly at the wedge he had just driven between you and Dark. As if the two of you weren’t far enough apart. 

Anti was still chuckling to himself when Dark grabbed him by his tie (rather violently, you might add) and practically ripped him off the couch where he’d been sitting. Dark had blue and red lines showing up around him, revealing how angry he really was. He brought him to eye level and looked right into those striking blue orbs. He brought a hand up and swung back, slapping him straight across the face. The sound that emitted was very unpleasant, and you along with all the other humans in the room put your hands up to your ears in an attempt to block away the noise.

Looking at Anti, there was a very prominent hand mark on his cheek as he recoiled from the blow. When he stood up straight again, he appeared to be glitching out and his hands were balling into fists at his sides.

Before Anti had a chance to react Dark had grabbed you by the arm and transported the two of you home. The blackness had temporarily made you feel anxious and when you were safe at home you backed into the wall behind you. Dark was walking towards you, and angry expression on his face as he ripped the cloth out of your hand.

You were still slightly drunk, but you definitely sobered up once Dark had grabbed your hair and pulled you by it to your bedroom. It hurt, but you didn’t say anything. You deserved it.

When you arrived he slammed the door and threw you onto the bed, immediately yelling at you.

“WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? YOU’RE RUINING MY DAMNED REPUTATION! WERE YOU NOT THE ONE WHO SAID YOU WOULD AVOID HIM? WHAT HAPPENED? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?”

The words were coming out with rage, disappointment, and fury laced on every syllable and you couldn’t help the tears as they flowed out. 

“I-I’m sorry, I know I fucked up, I know I said I would try to avoid him but…. But he sent me this dumb letter and I was curious what he would do…” You paused to get up and take the letter out of the pocket of your robe, handing it to him. He took a moment to read over it before simply looking up at you. “Listen, I tried to fight him at first but he… he…”

“He fucked you, didn’t he?”

“No! No, no he didn’t. I’m sure he would’ve tried if I hadn’t pushed him away, but I wouldn’t have let him do that.” You were lying slightly. You would’ve if you hadn’t thought of Dark. “Please, the only reason he had them was because they were on the floor when I left. I rushed out of there. I felt guilty.”

He didn’t say anything. He just looked at you. You were crumbling under his gaze, and before you knew it he had thrown you out the door. 

“You’ll be staying in one of the guest bedrooms. I don’t care which one. I don’t want you in my sight.”

With that, he slammed the door in your face and all you could do was break down and cry.


	5. Chapter 5

You were unable to sleep. Dark had been ignoring you for three days now. You spent your days cooped up in your studio, despite losing all inspiration. It was the only place that Dark wouldn’t be. Your food was brought to you by the servants, and you read books that Tyler would bring to you.

The servants all knew that Dark was upset with you, but you didn’t know if they were aware of the reason. What you did know, though, was that you weren’t fond of the idea of them knowing.

You were painting now; a still-life of a tray of food that had been brought to you. You weren’t hungry, and decided that you might as well do something productive with it. With an old oversized button up, paint all over you, and an ache in your chest, you felt as though all skill left you.

You were surprised to hear a knock at the door, causing you to turn around to face it. “Come in,” you called, turning back to your easel. 

You heard the door open and you immediately knew who it was. Demons gave humans an odd feeling. It was like feeling your heart drop and a cold chill in your neck. It was something that you had gotten used to from constantly being around Dark and his colleagues. 

The suddenness of it made you drop your brush, feeling a few drops of paint splatter onto your calves from the impact and hearing the tarp bend as it landed. A slight gasp fell out of your lips before you could catch it and you knew he heard it.

“Dark…” you turned around, your eyes falling upon a sight you hadn’t seen in what felt like years. Your husband. His hair was messy and he was wearing just a dress shirt and slacks, but he was still as you remembered him. 

You felt a burst of butterflies in your stomach and you fought the urge to rush over to him and embrace him, let him know how much you missed him.

“Y/N.” His response was sharp. There was a long pause where neither of you said anything. You were both just standing parallel from each other, looking at one another. He broke it by looking behind you at the canvas you had been painting on. He let out a sigh. “Why aren’t you eating, darling?”

The word ‘darling’ seemed to echo in your ears. It sounded divine to hear him speak to you like that again. 

“I… I’ve lost my appetite.” Your response sounded off, even to you. It was true, but the way you’d said it tried to make it sound as though it wasn’t his fault. You knew it was, but you couldn’t stand to point fingers at him.

He took a few steps towards you, making the tarp crinkle under his heavy footsteps. Soon he was close enough for you to touch him as you had been wanting, but you restrained yourself. You were surprised to find him enveloping you into a warm embrace; one that you quickly relaxed into and returned. You pushed your head into the nook between his neck and shoulder, feeling the tears fall before you could catch them.

“I’m so sorry,” you said through your sobs, your voice strained and dry. He brought a hand up to stroke your hair, rocking you back and forth slightly. You stayed like that for a long time, and his silence told you that he didn’t forgive you. You didn’t deserve to be forgiven. 

He pulled away from you, looking you straight in the eyes. His eyes expressed his fondness as he wiped away your tears. You didn’t fully understand how he could even look at you like that after what you did to him.

“Come on, it’s getting late. Come to bed.” You were unaware of what time it was since you didn’t have windows in your studio, but you let him lead you to your bedroom. 

When you walked in the lights were dim, and he immediately began undressing. You tried not to stare as you took off your own clothes and slipped into a satin pyjama set. It featured some very short shorts and a top that was cut quite low, but it was still comfortable.

When you were finished you turned around to find your husband gazing at you, scanning over every part of your body. He licked his lips and stepped over to you, running his hands up and down your back. He pressed a kiss to your lips and you practically melted. You wanted to touch him but didn’t want to push anything, so you kept your hands to yourself.

You hungrily kissed back, though, and whimpered slightly when he pulled away. This caused him to smirk and step away, turning off the lamp at his bedside table and climbing into bed. You just stood there for a second, slightly disappointed. You finally came back to yourself and turned off the rest of the lights.

After getting into bed, you found yourself locked in a tight embrace with Dark. You cheek was pressed against his cheek as he held you close, your legs entwined. It wasn’t long before your eyelids started to feel heavy and you fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and probably unsatisfying, but i’m working on finding my inspiration again so take this while i work on a better chapter


End file.
